Chiby KrisTao : Birthday Present
by geelovekorea
Summary: no summary. a gift for Wu Yi Fan aka Kris from Huang Zi Tao. birthda fict. KrisTao. YAOI. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). failure chiby. failure bromance. mind to reviews?


Chibby KrisTao : Birthday Present

.

Main Cast :

KrisTao (Wu Yifan aka Kris EXO-M x Huang Zi Tao EXO-M)

Genre : chibby, failure romance, failure humor

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Tao, Tao, tadi Jonghyunnie bilang Naga gege ulang tahun tiga hali lagi. Benal?"

Namja mungil berusia tiga tahun yang dipanggil Tao tadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan temannya tadi.

"Cinca?"

"Ne. Tadi Jonghyunie celita kalo Naga gege mau bikin pecta ulang tahun. Nanti cemuanya diundang. Tao-ie pacti juga diculuh datang."

"Eum." Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Nanti Tao-ie tanya Kliccie (read:kris) gege."

"Tao-ie mau kacih hadiah apa untuk Naga gege? Jino bingung." Namja manis ini mengerutkan keningnya sambil memposisikan jarinya di bibir mungilnya. Pose berpikir yang imut.

"Mollayo. Kliccie gege tidak pelnah celita cama Tao mau apa."

"Nanti Tao-ie tanya caja cama Kliccie gege. Otte?"

"Anniy. Nanti kalau tanya jadi tidak culpes (read:surprise). Tao mau kacih culpes untuk Kliccie gege cepelti Zhoumy baba kacih culpes Henly mama." Bantah Tao dengan gaya yakin yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Tao menolak untuk menanyakan hadiah yang diinginkan namja kesayangannya. Rupanya baby panda ini mau memberi kejutan dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Kris. Seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya tempo hari. Matanya berbinar membayangkan betapa senangnya Kris nanti saat tahu kejutan yang akan Tao berikan untuknya.

Jino melihat ekspresi Tao yang berbinar-binar, semakin mengerutkan kening. Matanya mengerjap imut. Tapi tak ingin mengganggu imajinasi temannya yang semakin merajalela, akhirnya baby Jino memutuskan ikut menganggukan kepalanya meski dia sendiri masih belum tahu sepenuhnya. How cute.

"Eh, Tao. Depan cekolah ada toko pelmen balu. Nanti kecana yuk. Henly mama cama Jongie umma pacti mau. Umma kan cuka makanan manic, cepelti Jino." Tiba-tiba saja Jino teringat akan toko permen yang baru saja buka tepat di depan SM Play Group. Tentu saja itu menarik perhatian baby-baby manis yang ada disana, tak terkecuali baby Jino.

"Eum, ne. Nanti kecana. Henly umma juga pacti mau kecana. Capa tau ada pelmen panda. Hihi." Tao terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya. Yah, dia berkeinginan punya permen yang sama dengan hewan favoritnya, panda. Jino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne. Kalau gitu Jino mau cali pelmen puppy caja. Telus mau beli pelmen dino cama pelmen beluang juga pelmen gajah."

"Pelmen beluang untuk Yunie appa, pelmen gajah untuk Jongie umma. Pelmen dino? Untuk capa?"

"Pelmen dino untuk Jonghyunie hyungie. Jonghyunie kan cepelti dinocaulus. Hehe." Jino tertawa kecil setelah menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao pun ikut tertawa sambil menanggukan kepalannya dengan semangat. Setuju dengan yang diucapkan Jino tentang Jonghyun. Namja kesayangan Jino.

"Kalau gitu, Tao juga mau beli pelmen koala untuk Zhoumy baba, pelmen mochi untuk Henly mama." Tao terdiam sesaat. Menyadari kalau apa yang akan dibelinya tidak sama jumlahnya dengan apa yang akan dibeli Jino tadi. Tao mengingat sapa yang belum dia sebutkan. "Ah, pelmen naga untuk Kliccie gege. Eh, apa pelmen naga jadi hadiahnya Kliccie gege caja ya? Kliccie cuka pelmen ani?"

Jino menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Sangat setuju dengan rencana sahabat pandanya. "Ne. Beli caja pelmen naga yang banyak untuk Kliccie gege. Kliccie gege pacti cenang." Jino bersorak senang dan memeluk Tao. Tak lama kedua baby imut itu bertepuktangan heboh. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai dengan rencana mereka untuk memborong berbagai macam bentuk permen untuk orang-orang terdekat mereka. Padahal itu baru rencana. Belum tentu permen yang mereka cari ada disana. Tapi biarkan saja. Bukankah menggemaskan melihat tingkah dua baby imut itu?

Skip time.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kris. Seperti yang sudah dibahas oleh Jino dan Tao beberapa hari lalu kalau Kris akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Mengingat ini adalah ulang tahun pertama Kris saat menginjakkan kaki di Growl Elementary School jadi bisa dipastikan dia sangat senang dengan teman-teman barunya.

Meski mengundang teman-teman barunya, Kris tidak melupakan untuk mengundang teman satu kompleknya. Terutama mengundang Tao, baby panda kesayangannya dan Jino sahabat Tao.

Acara yang berlangsung meriah dan ramai. Kris terus saja mengumbar senyum. Terutama saat dia menerima hadiah dari teman-temannya yang datang. Tapi senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Kris mendapatkan hadiah dari Taonya. Bahkan Kris mendapatkan kecupan manis di pipinya di depan teman-temannya sebagai ucapan ulang tahun. Tao melakukan seperti yang diajarkan Henly mama tadi malam meski dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Kris sendiri kalau tak ingat sedang bersama teman-temannya pasti sudah melonjak girang karena bisa merasakan bibir mungil Tao meski hanya di pipinya saja. Kris mulai pervert, eoh?

Acara terus berlangsung hingga selesai. Teman-temannya sudah mulai pulang satu persatu. Kecuali Tao. Rumah Tao yang memang berada persis disebelah membuat dia pulang paling akhir. Terlebih Henly mama tengah sibuk membantu Changminnie umma merapikan sisa pesta yang sudah selesai. Zhoumy baba membantu Jungmo appa mengangkut meja kursi yang berpindah tempat untuk acara pesta ini.

Tao sendiri kini duduk menemani Kris yang mulai membuka satu demi satu hadiah yang didapatnya. Bahkan Tao sendiri mulai ikut membantu membuka hadiah Kris dengan tangan mungilnya. Mulutnya ikut berteriak senang saat melihat barang yang menurutnya lucu, membuat keempat namja dewasa disana tersenyum dan Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Baby Tao memang selalu bisa menghisap perhatian semua orang.

Hingga akhirnya tiba saat Kris hendak membuka hadiah dari Tao. Tao hanya bisa menatapnya tak sabar. Tao ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kris. Apa dia akan menyukainya?

Memang dia berencana membeli permen naga di toko depan sekolahnya. Tapi ternyata baby Tao harus kecewa. Permen yang dia cari tidak ada. Tao yang merasa kesal dan marah karena tidak sesuai dengan rencananya pun menangis tak henti sampai malam tiba. Sampai Henry mama membujuknya akan membuatkan kue kering berbentuk naga untuk hadiah Kris.

Tao semakin cemas saat melihat detik-detik Kris membuka bungkusnya. Tanpa sadar Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya juga tak berhenti meremas ujung bajunya hingga kusut. Tao terlihat hampir menangis. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Tao dan sengaja mengulur waktunya.

"Weishemme Tao-ie? Baby mau membantu gege membuka hadiah ini? Ini dari siapa ya?" Kris yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Tao akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan. Tao tak ingin Kris tahu kalau dia tengah gelisah menunggu detik-detik Kris membuka hadiahnya menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Kris semakin gencar menggodanya. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau itu hadiah dari Tao.

Tao sudah hampir menangis karena kesal. Kesal karena Kris tidak segera membuka hadiah dari Tao. Padahal Tao sangat ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kris melihat hadiahnya. Tao juga kecewa karena Kris tidak tahu kalau itu hadiah dari Kris.

Sebelum air mata Tao menetes, tiba-tiba saja Kris beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menuju ke kamarnya. Tao yang melihat Kris meninggalkannya sebelum membuka hadiahnya merasa semakin kecewa. Air matanya turun sudah. Terisak kecil.

Keempat namja disana yang melihat tingkah aegya mereka hanya bisa berdecak kecil. Meski Minnie umma dan Henly mama tidak tahan melihat baby Tao yang menangis tapi karena di tahan Jungmo appa dan Zhoumy baba. Kedua ayah itu tahu kalau Kris hanya sedang menggoda baby Tao.

Benar saja, tak lama Kris keluar kamar. Tangannya nampak memegang sesuatu. Membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Berjalan menghampiri namja manis yang masih terisak.

"Uljima Baby. Weishemme?"

Tao yang sedari tadi tertunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Mata pandanya tertuju pada barang yang tengah dibawa Kris. "Apa itu gege? Tao balu lihat. Tadi tidak ada." Tangis Tao langsung berhenti saat melihat kotak yang bercorak panda. Lupa akan alasan dia menangis tadi.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Tao lembut. "Ige. Ini hadiah buat Tao." Kotak itu disodorkan pada Tao. Tao yang bingung hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tao tidak ulang tahun. Kris gege yang ulang tahun tapi kenapa Kris gege kasih Tao hadiah? Batin Tao.

"Gege hanya mau berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Tao. Gege punya banyak hadiah dari teman-teman gege. Sedangkan Tao tidak. Karena itu, Gege mau kasih hadiah juga untuk Tao. Tapi gege tidak mau kasih Tao hadiah dari teman Gege. Karena itu, Gege menyediakan hadiah khusus untuk Tao. Otte?" Jelas Kris melihat Tao yang hanya menatapnya dan kotak itu bergantian.

"Cinca? Ini untuk Tao. Gumawo Gege."

Cup.

Tao yang senang karena dapat hadiah dari Gege kesayangannya pun langsung menerima kotak tanpa pikir panjang. Terlebih kotak itu bercorak panda. Karena terlalu senang, Tao tanpa sadar mengecup kembali pipi Kris dan melonjak gembira.

Menunjukkan dengan wajah cerianya pada Henry mama dan Zhoumi baba. Tak lupa dia juga pamer pada Minnie umma dan Jungie appa. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa dengan hadiahnya untuk Kris yang belum terbuka.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Otteyo Tao-ie? Kliccie gege cenang tidak cama hadiahnya?"

Tao hanya mengangguk malu. Jino heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Wae gurae?

"Kliccie gege cuka cekali cama kue keling naga Tao-ie. Bahkan Kliccie gege ajak Tao-ie makan baleng. Tao juga dikacih hadiah cama Kliccie gege."

"Cinca?"

"Ne. Kliccie gege kacih cal (read:syal) gambal panda ini cama kue panda untuk Tao cama Jino. Calnya lucu." Tao tersenyum malu tapi dia juga bangga dan pamer pada sahabatnya karena dia justru dapat hadiah meski dia tidak berulang tahun. Awalnya dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Kris namun justru dia yang terkejut.

"Uhm, Jino juga mau hadiah."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee absen lagi bawa cerita chiby. Kali ini castnya KrisTao karena bentar lagi ulang tahun Kris oppa. Niatnya sih mau bikin chibby KrisTao tapi kenapa percakapannya banyakan Tao sama Jino y? Sama Kris malah sedikit banget. *garukpantatLuhan #dibantaiSehun. Mianhe *deepbow.

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
